it went a little like this
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: [Au] young cameron and leela - a long oneshot for you hollyoakers, to be exact its for CAMEELA lovers ;p based on the song 'my first kiss' by 3OH!3 ft kesha. Includes Sienna/Leela friendship. Peri mention. (Rated M for the second part, so the second lot of lyrics) Cover picture made by ME.


**My first kiss went a little like this**

**[Kiss]**** and twist ****[kiss kiss]**** and twist**

**Well my first kiss went a little like this  
**_**[Kiss]**_** and twist **_**[kiss kiss]**_** and twist**

**I said no more teachers and no more books**  
**I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked**  
**Lips like licorice, tongue like candy**  
**Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?**

Leela Lomax was 14 years old when she had her first boyfriend and her first kiss; it was perfect. Her first kiss was with Cameron Campbell; a 15-year-old boy who was a year above her in school, despite her parents disapproval she went after him and got his attention, and after only a couple of days they had their first kiss...

"Miss Lomax, the principal would like to see you" a middle-aged lady said as she walked into biology that afternoon.

All eyes went to the tiny blonde that was sat at the back of the classroom staring out of the window.

"Leela" the teacher called but she was still in her own little world as he best friend kicked her under the table, successfully getting her attention.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" the blonde asked in a whispered shout as she rubbed her shin.

"You're daydreaming again" Sienna whispered back "And I bet I know who about" she added as she made a kissy face at her best friend before noticing the rest of the class still had their eyes on them.

"Leela, the principal wants to see you" the teacher told her.

"What have I done?" Leela whispered to Sienna who just waiting for her to move.

"I don't know" she whispered harshly "What haven't you done?" she added in a lighter tone causing the blonde to roll her eyes at her best friend before getting up.

She left the room quietly as her other classmates whispered in wonder at what she could have possible done.

Once outside the classroom she headed in the direction of the principal's office as she wondered what she had done wrong this time.

As she rounded the corner she felt someone grab her from behind and she let out a squeak of surprise as she felt her back hit a cold wall.

"Cameron" she breathed before a massive smile spread across her face "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Maybe..." he answered thoughtfully before leaning forward and playing with a strand of her perfect blonde hair "But I wanted to see you"

Leela rolled her eyes at his excuse but secretly she was happy to know that he missed her.

"I have to go, the principal wants to see me" she explained before going to pull out of his arms.

"No he doesn't, it was me, I know how much you hate biology so I thought I'd rescue you" he grinned at her "So what do you say, how about we go somewhere, just me and you?"

"Where?" she questioned as the excitement of skipping class with Cameron made her tummy do backflips; she loved the frill and excitement he brought to her life and also how kind and gentle he could be when he wanted to be; she was pretty sure she was falling in love with him, it was silly really, she was only a kid but Cameron made her feel something that she couldn't explain.

"Well..." he said as he pulled her with him being careful not to be seen by any teachers, as he pulled her out of the side door of the gymnasium he leaned in close to her ear "It's a secret" he whispered as his hot breath touched her ear making her giggle.

"Cam, we're not going to get in trouble are we?" she questioned as she blindly followed him.

"Would I get in trouble?" he asked as he walked ahead of her.

Before she could say anything she noticed her surroundings.

"The school roof?" she questioned.

"Yep" he winked as he took her hand and lead her to a sheltered area on the roof so no one would see them.

Sitting down he pulled her with him and just looked at her "You're beautiful" he told her causing her to look down shyly.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"I mean it" he said as he made her look up at him and their eyes locked on each other "Can I kiss you?" he asked as he searched her eyes for an answer.

Everything seemed to fall away when she heard his question and as she looked at him she could see how much he wanted it.

Nodding her head slowly she smiled faintly at him before waiting anxiously for his next move.

She stayed as still as a statue as she waited for the moment she felt his lips on hers; this was her first kiss and she had no idea if it was his too, she doubted it because Cameron was very much the charmer and with his looks she was sure he had made out with tons of girls.

She sat as still as she could as she saw him lean closer and closer until finally his lips were on hers, she didn't know what to think at first as her eyes watched him before suddenly they slipped closed at the sensation of his lips moving against hers.

There was a moment of hesitation before finally she moved her lips with his as she fell under his charm.

His lips were rough and cold against hers and tasted of mint, all of her senses seemed to explode at once as she got lost in the kiss, the feeling of his lips against hers was so amazing and foreign to her, and she wanted more...

He began to pull away as he looked for her reaction but she grabbed him, holding him close she boldly reconnected their lips, she didn't know what she was doing but she knew she wanted more; she needed more, so she opened her month against his and she was relieved when he did the same.

As their tongues danced together Leela felt something deep inside her that she couldn't quite figure out want was but she liked it, it was a nice feeling.

Dragging her lips away from his she smiled "WOW"

"Yeah" Cameron agreed as he put his arm around her and looked out over the school; it was so quiet and peaceful and he had somewhat of a reputation but being up here with his girl was the best feeling in the world.

"Was that your first kiss?" he questioned his girlfriend who looked shyly at him.

"Yeah" she admitted.

"Well I'm glad to have been of service" he joked causing her to frown slightly.

"Hey I'm kidding babe, I enjoyed it" he said sincerely.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really" he confirmed as he laughed slightly and pulled her closer into his side.

"I enjoyed it too" she admitted as she looked at the floor.

They were quiet for a minute before she looked up at him and spoke "Was it your first kiss?"

"No" he answered honestly.

"But it was my best" he added as he noticed the slight deflate in her shoulders.

"Really?" she squealed as she smiled at him.

"Of course it was babe" he said "Anyway we should probably get down, the bell will ring soon"

Leela watched him as he spoke but all she could think about was kissing him again so she pulled his lips back to hers and passionately kissed him.

"Right" she said as she pulled away and jumped up "Let's go" she held out her hand for him and he took it with a massive grin on his face; he loved how quirky and sassy she was, she did what she liked when she liked and she didn't care what people thought, she also defended her little sister Tegan and her best friend to the ends of the earth; if anyone so much as spoke a bad word about one of them she would make it known that she wasn't going to take it; the thing about Leela was she was fiercely loyal towards her family and friends and if anyone hurt them she would make them pay.

"Where have you been?" Sienna questioned as she spotted her best friend rounding the corner.

Before she could answer Sienna saw Cameron appear from behind her and just gave her a knowing look.

They all started walking off the school premises together as they couldn't wait to be free of this place.

"Shoot" Leela said in a loud whisper.

"What's wrong?" Sienna asked as Cameron looked at her.

"My Mum's picking me and Teeg's up, she can't see us" she said as she looked at Cameron.

"It's okay, I'll just see you tomorrow yeah" he said as he started walked away but Leela grabbed his arm and pulled him back, leaning in she placed a soft kiss on his lips before letting him go.

Turning back to Sienna she saw her grinning at her "What?"

"You kissed him" Sienna screamed in excitement.

"Shh" Leela shushed her before smiling.

"How was it?" Sienna asked.

"Okay" Leela shrugged as she walked past her.

"Just okay?" Sienna questioned as she took a step forward.

"Okay" Leela rolled her eyes before looking at her friend "It was amazing"

Sienna let out a piecing scream causing a few other students to look at them.

"Calm down" Leela laughed as she kept on walking.

As they got to the gates they said their goodbyes.

"Love you bitch" Sienna winked as she walked off leaving Leela alone at the gates.

Nearly everyone had gone by now as she stood looking for her Mum and Tegan.

As she looked around for her Mum she noticed a girl with long dark hair in the distance kicking the dirt up with her shoe, realising it was her sister she started to make her way over but somebody stopped her and pulled her back.

"Si..." she began but the person pulled her behind a bush and put their finger on her lips.

"Cam..." she began but he silenced her with a tender kiss.

The kiss grew more passionate as their hands explored each other before Leela pulled back knowing she needed to go.

"I've gotta go" she said as she pulled out of his grip.

Pulling her back he placed one last kiss to her lips before releasing his hold on her and watching her go.

Walking over to Tegan she asked her where their Mum was.

"She's running late, she just rang me" Tegan told her as she waved her phone at her.

"Great" Leela sighed as she caught Cameron's eyes in the distance and smiled.

"Who you smiling at?" her sister questioned.

"No one, god you're so annoying" Leela snapped as she continued to look at Cameron who winked at her before walking away.

**In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...**

**She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooooooooooh  
Ooooooooooooooh  
**

Leela's prom night had just finished and her and Cameron where waiting for a Taxi to pick them up; she was sixteen and he was seventeen, school was out, it was over, finished and Leela couldn't be happier.

It was a Friday night and they had decided rather than go home apart they would go into town and celebrate some more together.

As the Taxi pulled up they got in and told the driver where they wanted to go, as the Taxi pulled away Leela's phone began to ring but she decided to ignore it, shutting it off she put it in her small handbag and focussed on Cameron.

"I love you" she said causing him to look at her, reaching out her stroked his thumb down her cheek "I love you too baby"

Leaning forward she rested her head on his shoulder as she felt his hand tangle in her hair.

"Why can't Mum and Dad just accept us?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know" Cameron sighed as his hand moved to her shoulder and started playing with the thin strap there.

Lifting her head up she captured his lips in a slow and sensual kiss, trying to put all her unsaid feelings into that one kiss.

They kissed like that for what seemed like forever before the kiss slowly got more and more passionate until Leela was softly moaning his name; it was a good job there was a blocked window between them and the driver because god knows what he was thinking.

"How about we just go back to mine?" Cameron whispered in her ear after he had managed to pull his lips from hers.

Cameron lived on his own now which was very convenient for them having to sneak around; the only other person who knew about them was Leela's best friend for life Sienna Blake.

"Hmm" Leela mumbled her agreement as she pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him once again.

Cameron slid the faded black barrier between them and the driver to the side and gave him the new address they wanted to go to before shutting it again where his lips quickly fell back on Leela's and they kissed until they felt the Taxi come to a stop.

Getting out of the Taxi he paid the driver and said his thanks before leading Leela to his flat door and getting his keys out.

Opening the door with a struggle he flicked the lights on and pulled Leela with him, slamming the door shut behind them he pushed her firmly against the door and started kissing her neck.

"Cam" Leela gasped before pulling his head up and crushing their lips together in a rough kiss, teeth and lips smashing together as the kiss became less controlled and more powerful.

Moving them to the stairs he snaked his arms around her and clumsily searched for the zipper of her dress, finding it he slowly started pulling it down until her dress fell from her body and fell to her feet leaving her in just her bra and panties.

Taking a step back he admired her body as he felt himself get even more turned on, stepping forward her tangled his hand in her hair and gently pulled her into a kiss making her moan softly.

Giving her one last kiss he pulled her upstairs with him.

She giggled as he pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her kissing and sucking her skin.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt what her was doing to her; one touch and it sent her wild, she wanted more, his hands were like magic to her and he knew exactly want to do to satisfy her.

As his month worked lower and lower he looked up at her and gave her his cheeky grin "I want you to scream my name baby" he told her before setting back to work on her body.

**My first kiss went a little like this...**

**I said no more sailors and no more soldiers  
With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders  
Kisses like whiskey, it gets me drunk  
And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue**

Leela Lomax had her first kiss when she was fourteen years old on top of the school roof, now twenty-five she had the perfect job, the perfect fiancé and the perfect daughter.

Her fiancé was Cameron Campbell; her childhood sweetheart, they had their ups and downs along the way but they were it for each other. Their kisses with like alcohol to the other, they were toxic, sometimes not always in a good way but in the end they always found their way back to each other.

Leela Lomax soon to be Campbell had the best life she could have asked for, she woke up each morning to the sweetest of kisses which always left her wanting more, and of course their beautiful daughter Peri Lomax who was now two years old and a total Daddy's girl.


End file.
